


Surprise,Nero!

by Bittersugar



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Young Dante, Young Vergil
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: “没错，惊喜，尼禄！”蕾蒂翻了个白眼，把不老实的那个直接扔了过去——尼禄下意识地接住了，“这个捣蛋鬼，是你叔叔，但丁；这个老实的，是你爸爸，维吉尔。”





	Surprise,Nero!

**Author's Note:**

> 六一贺文六二发，没毛病  
> 我说上但我也不知道到底要写多少  
> 其实也算vd但是是小男孩嘛所以比较清水

 

 

 

“开门，尼禄！开门！”

 

七点钟的光景，房车的门被拍得震天响。被叫到名字的青年眨眨眼睛，随即感到似乎整个车身都在晃动。

 

今天是六一，为了给姬莉叶提供过儿童节的经费，尼禄和妮可出远门去接了个任务。他们是在没力气开车回孤儿院了，妮可为了热水澡和更舒服的床开了间房，车就停在旅馆楼下，尼禄为了省钱睡在沙发上。

 

“见鬼，妮可！”他砸了个抱枕过去，可拍门声更凶了。

 

“快起来，尼禄！”

 

青年不耐烦地坐起身子，困顿的脑子让他没能听出外面的人不是妮可。因为在他的认知里，自己认识的女性中只有妮可能这么豪迈地使唤他。

 

“你是没有车钥......”尼禄一把拉开车门，声音猛地弱了下去，“蕾蒂？这是......”

 

如你所见，女恶魔猎人的表情可谓是龇牙咧嘴，她一手夹着一个小男孩——这孩子还在不老实地挥舞着胳膊腿，另一只手则牵着一个老实安静的男孩。这男孩看上去面熟得很，冰蓝色得眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，让他徒生一股不祥的预感。

 

“蕾蒂，这该不会是......”

 

“没错，惊喜，尼禄！”蕾蒂翻了个白眼，把不老实的那个直接扔了过去——尼禄下意识地接住了，“这个捣蛋鬼，是你叔叔，但丁；这个老实的，是你爸爸，维吉尔。”

 

这下子，就连那个波澜不惊、淡定自若的小男孩都脸色一变。在尼禄手里被倒着接住的但丁不扑腾了，他自下而上地看着尼禄，笑的时候暴露了自己缺了一颗门牙的悲惨事实。小男孩因为大头朝下的充血而红了脸：“快，叫叔叔！”

 

见尼禄依旧愣在原地，小男孩不满地踢了他的肩膀一脚。

 

而尼禄，斯巴达长子的孩子，顶着没睡醒的脑子，爆发出被惊讶和困惑短暂压制住的起床气，像个真正的大反派一样冷笑道：“臭小子，给我叫爸爸。”

 

然而出乎他的意料，无论是维吉尔还是但丁，两个小男孩嘴一扁，哇地一声哭了起来。

 

尼禄吓了一跳，条件反射一般地看向蕾蒂，然而女猎人已经抬腿跨上了自己的摩托，正准备扬长而去。他连忙把但丁放下，看着小鬼猛地扑到自己哥哥怀里。他追出去，大喊着蕾蒂的名字。然而女猎人拧着车把，摩托嗡地鸣动起来。在他够到后座之前，蕾蒂便喂了他一嘴尾气。

 

“喂！咳咳，蕾蒂！”尼禄没能拦住她，“这到底是怎么回事？！”

 

“总之好好照顾他们一天，”蕾蒂的声音散在风里，“明天就能好。”

 

“见鬼！”

 

尼禄抓了把头发，转身折回房车。但丁和维吉尔的眼泪来得快，去得也快。从尼禄认识但丁开始，对方就是个老不正经的人了。至于维吉尔，说他是个撬不开的蚌也不足为过。他叹了口气，让双子到沙发上坐好，自己到房车的冰箱里拿出了妮可的布丁。

 

但丁满不客气地接过，气鼓鼓地挥舞着勺子。维吉尔则老实多了，低声对他道谢。尼禄坐在他们对面，思索着接下来该怎么办。

 

“你们......”

 

他刚一开口，这对年幼的半魔双子便都抬起头来看着他，男孩们的眼睛有些发红，精致的小脸上还有泪痕。他们都穿着小短裤，不同的是维吉尔穿着贴身的黑上衣、长筒靴，两条腿规规矩矩地放着；而但丁穿着松垮垮的衬衫，套着短靴的腿盘在沙发上。见尼禄没有动静，两个人又歪着头看他，像是一对可爱的幼犬。

 

尼禄猛地抽了一口气，感觉自己的心脏有些超负荷——太犯规了，无论是但丁还是维吉尔，幼年体都太犯规了。

 

“如果你真的是我的.......”维吉尔脸上一红，跳过这部分，“我猜我们可能是出了什么事，但是我们也不知道究竟发生了什么。”

 

但丁点点头：“是那个阿姨捡到了我们，但是她脾气很臭。”

 

“那是因为你咬了她一口，但丁。”维吉尔放下装布丁的盘子，抱起手臂准备说教。

 

然而但丁看准时机，猛地抢走了哥哥的那份甜品。维吉尔不甘示弱，两个孩子很快就在沙发上扭打成一团。尼禄眨眨眼睛，立马凑上前去准备拉架。然而但丁的小拳头击中了他的脸，尼禄嗷地一声叫了起来，用尽毕生的好脾气咽下了那句脏话。

 

行吧，如果是双子，那但丁被打掉一颗牙也不是什么稀奇事了。

 

见他被揍，两个孩子也齐刷刷地停下了动作，正襟危坐地坐好。尼禄以为他们是在心疼自己，殊不知以前他们打架斯巴达被波及的时候，两个人都是用装乖来躲过一劫的。

 

尼禄揉着自己酸疼的脸颊，严肃道：“第一条，不许打架！也不许抢对方的东西！”

 

“我们为什么要听你的？”

 

但丁翘起脚，像个是小无赖。他老的时候这么干，尼禄准会上去揍他。可现在他还小，尼禄不仅没办法揍他，还觉得他这样挺可爱的。那颗缺了的门牙让他说话有点儿漏风，就连这个尼禄都觉得可爱极了。

 

“因为......”尼禄犹豫了一下，“因为我现在是你们的临时监护人。”

 

维吉尔皱起眉：“我们的妈妈呢？”

 

这个问题让尼禄也跟着皱起眉，实不相瞒，他们不仅相认不久——不到一年真的不算久，而且两个人都对过往绝口不提。尼禄只知道他们的妈妈和崔西长得一样，在他们很小的时候就过世了。想到这里，尼禄也有些难过，他甚至不知道自己的妈妈是谁。

 

“呃......”尼禄思索着该如何回答，“她......”

 

“我们的爸爸回来了吗？”

 

尼禄再度尴尬起来，但维吉尔点点头，平静地拿起布丁。尼禄看向但丁，两个孩子里，他下意识地觉得但丁是情感充沛的那个。可但丁也低头吃着布丁，只是尼禄瞧见他的眼泪啪地砸了下来。

 

“喂，”他又慌了起来，“别哭了，你们......你们还有彼此。”

 

你们还有我。

 

双子看了眼彼此，维吉尔像是嫌弃他一样，用掌心用力地抹掉了但丁的眼泪。但丁咧嘴笑了，转而看向尼禄。他把布丁放在腿上，朝尼禄张开胳膊。青年不明所以地凑近他，直到男孩用手捧住他的脸。

 

“如果你真的是我侄子，那一定过去了好多年了。我们不仅有彼此，我们还有你。”

 

尼禄窒住了，可但丁并没发现这点。他转头看向维吉尔，不甘心地说道：“凭什么只有你有儿子，我也好想要儿子！不行，我要让尼禄当我儿子！”

 

“不行，”维吉尔捏住拳头，“我要给他写上我的名字！”

 

但丁拌了个鬼脸：“小气鬼维吉尔！你连本破书都要写名字，谁稀罕你儿子！”

 

维吉尔胀红了脸，猛地挥拳打向但丁。他们俩的布丁都翻了，一路从沙发上滑下去。维吉尔骑在但丁身上，但丁便去拽他头发。

 

“你们不要再打了，喂！”

 

尼禄从身后架住维吉尔，却被男孩乱舞的拳头挥中，酸爽自牙根处泛起——行吧，他现在确定但丁的牙是怎么没的了。


End file.
